


Hearts a Flutter

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Unrequited Crush, Watching from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd only met a few times, yet somehow Chameleon always ended up in his line of vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts a Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea or this pairing came from, but yay for inspiration and yay for new pairing! XD
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom in a long time. And I like how it turned out so that's good XD I love Cham. Cham's my favorite, and Goggle's adorable too, and my best friend and I were FaceTiming this morning before I went to work and we talked about how Goggle was similar to another character from another movie we love (Stinkie from Casper), and I think that's what sparked the idea. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

 

They'd only met a few times, yet somehow Chameleon always ended up in his line of vision.  
  
Even with the rough terrain of the desert covered in the night's darkness—the mutant he was currently watching able to blend in perfectly with the rocky environment—Goggle could easily spot the mine clan's second-in-command making his way through the area, walking right into his line of sight. Cham was a good mile or two away from where Goggle was perched currently, and didn't seem to notice the Test Village's watcher watching him.  
  
 _We only talked, what.. four, five times? Maybe six?_ Goggle really couldn't understand why he'd found himself drawn to Hades' first born son when they'd only met a few times in their life. Just because the two separate clans lived in the same desert didn't mean either clan got along, let alone interacted with one another (unless there was something important to discuss, or a possible threat, which hadn't happened before. At least not in Goggle's lifetime). Not to mention no member from either clan would ever wander into the other's territory for no reason, and yet here Chameleon was, yet again, strolling casually through the area Goggle watched the most. _If anythin' I think I've seen him more out there than in person..._  
  
And it wasn't like the reason why either of them didn't talk much was because they hated each other, or even that Chameleon was some kind of asshole who didn't want to talk to anyone. It was quite the opposite, actually. The desert's biggest asshole was Lizard, there was no question, and even though Cham appeared far more physically intimidating than Goggle's brother, he was just as shy and timid in person as Goggle was. Goggle had tried to muster up the courage to speak to him during those few times their families met up, but something deep down (lack of self confidence, he figured) caused him to chicken out last minute. They would share a few words in passing here and there, and surprisingly, it was those few rare times they did speak briefly that stuck with Goggle for as long as he can remember.  
  
If he'd told anyone about this, anyone about how he felt (and really he didn't know _what_ he was feeling), he was sure the most he would get in response was Lizard accusing him to be gay, as he'd done plenty of times before when Goggle refused to rape any of the female victims that were unfortunate to pass through their territory.  
  
 _"What's a'matter?"_ Lizard would taunt, _"don't like fresh pussy? What are ya, some fag?"_  
  
Quite the contrary, as Goggle would point out. Being the watcher of the clan meant he would keep watch with his binoculars, and more times than he could count would he watch some attractive female of the next group of victims to pass by. He wouldn't do anything but watch and feel an odd flutter in his chest that would go away after a few days.  
  
And that was just it. Whenever he saw Chameleon, let alone thought about him or remembered the few brief words shared between them, that same flutter would return, stronger than ever. And really that warm flutter that made his knees go weak and his heart race whenever he saw Cham—seeing those big defined muscles of his arms and his abs covered by the rocky bumps on his skin or those striking blue eyes he remembered seeing up close in person just a few times in his life—never really went away. And Goggle wasn't sure how to feel about that.  
  
But he could live with it. Even if he didn't have the courage to go up and talk to Chameleon, Goggle didn't mind just watching and thinking about him. At least it gave him something to do during the day besides watching and waiting for more humans to pass by.  
  
Besides, a little daydreaming never hurt anybody.  
  



End file.
